Self-Awareness
by Skynet 115
Summary: This felt...weird...irregular,whatever you want to call it.I just needed someone to guide me through, explain what was happening to me.(Grammar errors in chapter 1 are now fixed!)
1. Death and Rebirth?

**Self-Awareness**

 _ **A/n:Hey Guys!Welcome to the first chapter of my first fanfic!Just a quick note,this fanfic will tie in with a crossover fanfic I've got in the works,but for now I hope you enjoy this Sonic fanfic of mine!**_

 _ **Honest reviews are appreciated,but any spammers and flamers WILL be banned from my account.**_

 **Chapter 1:Death and…Rebirth?**

Once again,another failure, another Metal sonic unit destroyed. Eggman was beginning to tire of building these Metal sonic units over and over again,while having to make sure that they were not able to gain self-awareness. Eventually,he had left the job of rebuilding Metal sonic units to an automated assembly unit. However, unknown to Eggman, the automated assembly had not programmed the Metal sonic chip to block off certain parameters in it's programming. This meant that after a time period of 3 hours, the Metal sonic unit would become an AI and become self-aware. To make matters worse, it had made the programming chip out of a much stronger metal.

 _ **Flash forward 2 hours**_

Since the Metal Sonic unit had not gained self awareness, it was focused on it's objective only and nothing else: to terminate Sonic the hedgehog. While it was chasing Sonic however, what it didn't know was that Sonic was acting as a decoy. Sonic had ducked, allowing Tails to fire off an EMP blast right into the Metal Sonic, allowing Sonic to throw a super sonic punch at Metal Sonic, nearly breaking it's head and shutting it down. Or so they thought.

 _ **1 hour later**_

Self-repair protocols: complete

Initiating system reboot….

The Metal Sonic's internal components whirred to life as it started up.

 _Where…am I?_

The unit checked it's mission directive.

 _Eliminate…Sonic the hedgehog? Why? This individual had done nothing wrong except fight against injustice and had fought against people like…Dr. Eggman ...my creator._

The unit's thrusters started up as it took off into the sky at speeds that only few could rival.

 _It's time to find some answers._

 **There you go!That was the first chapter of my new Sonic fanfic Self-Awareness! I know this was pretty short but, come on, it's the intro! My other chapters will be longer I promise! I'll try and upload as frequently as possible since I got school and stuff goin on but in the meantime, ladies and gents, have a wonderful evening.**


	2. Clarity

**Hey guys,hopefully you didn't find my last chapter too bad.I wanted to see how people would receive the first I hope you enjoy this next one.**

 **Chapter 2:Clarity**

 _Where is it?It should be here?The co-ordinates I have for Knothole are completely acc….Aaaarrggh!_

Metal had the correct co-ordinates for Knothole, ever since Eggman had found it and nearly destroyed it with the Egg fleet, they had MASSIVELY upgraded their defense force,including proper anti-air turrets.

When Metal Sonic awoke,he was lying on a table. Looking around the room,he could see that he was in lab.

 _Probably RnD._

His hunch was correct. Broken parts had littered the tables as well as all over the lab floor,there were messy piles of random tech lying everywhere.

 _An RnD department this unorganized?This MUST be knothole._

He then looked down at his hands as well as the rest of his body. He had then released that his left optical unit was broken,as well as his weapons were offline, fact…

 _Someone removed my weapons while I was offline!Probably in case I reactivated…Oh no…_

Just outside the door,in the hallway he could hear footsteps.

 _Sounds like one person.I should be able to easily overpower them if I can sneak up on them._

He had to hurry. He could hear the footsteps drawing closer. On one of the tables,he eyed what looked like a makeshift cloaking device.

 _Hopefully this works.I can hear whoever it is right outside the door._

He pressed the button on the cloaking device,making him completely invisible.

 _For a makeshift prototype,this really isn't too bad.I might keep it,make a few improve-_

Metal's thoughts were cut as the door to his right opened.

Who stepped through?

Bunnie Rabbot.

 _This might be a lot harder than I thought._

Bunnie Rabbot was a high ranking freedom fighter,as well as one of Eggman's most hated foes,with good reason. She was very dangerous and one of their best fighters. Rumours went around that she once destroyed 24 Metal Sonic units by herself. However, the rumors were not true. She hadn't destroyed 24. She had destroyed 50.

 _Alright,maybe if I—_

Metal then unwittingly knocked over one of the piles,which alerted her. She turned her head round and looked straight at Metal Sonic's position. She continued looking at his position until finally she walked away. Metal thought he was in the clear, until Bunnie turned around and delivered a super powerful thruster-propelled punch straight to his face, causing Metal to fly and crash into the wall behind him.

"Sugah,next time you wanna sneak up on me,try a lil' bit harder alright?"

 _I should REALLY be glad I'm a machine and not a living organism,because that would have hurt…Oh no…_

Metal struggled to get up,his servos audibly complaining while he was trying to lift himself of his legs wasn't even responding,while the other kept jerking wildly, causing Metal to lose his balance several times before managing to stand completely upright.

"Wai-Wai-wai-tttttt!"

 _My voice modulator is broken!Why am I experiencing so much pain today!_

"Alright sugah, what'd you come lookin' for in Knothole anyway?"

"A-a-a-a-anssswerr-s."

"Hold on sweetie,lemme fix that voice box of yours."

Bunnie lightly punched Metal's chest,which made Metal flinch slightly as he was unsure if she was going to do one of her earth-shattering punches again.

"Relax,sugah.I ain't gonna hurt you what was that about needin' answers?"

"I needed to find out how I became self-aware."

"Come over here,I'll get you your answers. Nicole!"

Immediately on the console near them,a holographic image of a lynx appeared.

"Bunnie,are you alright?I detected a—Why is there a Metal Sonic unit in the room with you?"

"Darlin,this Metal Sonic right here wants to know why he's self-aware.I thought maybe you could help him since you're good with that kinda stuff."

"Of course!Metal Sonic,if you could stand still for just a minute while I scan you, please."

"Scan complete."

"What'd you find,Nicole?"

"Eggman hasn't put any limiters on this unit's programming chip!That means that just over 3 hours after this unit's production it gained self-awareness!"

"But that's impossible!Eggman always makes sure his robots aren't able to become self-aware,right?Right!?"

"He probably forgot. The doctor is getting old,after all."

"Oh gosh,I almost forgot! This poor fella needs to be repaired,Nicole!"

'Worry not, we shall get to work on you right away and maybe give you a name as well."

"Metal Unit,entering standby mode."

Eggman's metal units all entered standby mode whilst they were getting repaired.

"Welp,today was pretty crazy. Anyway let's get to work Nicole."

"Agreed."

 **Alright,hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!Like I said,much longer than my previous one.I'm gonna try to make the next one go over 1000 words at least. Expect a new chapter every week or every few days, depends on how busy I am as well as a number of other things. Anyways ,have a good day!**


	3. Friends

**Alright guys, before I start this next chapter, I just want to say a huge thanks to all of you guys for all of your support, I really appreciate it. Also from now onwards, after every sentence I will be adding(Insert character's name here) said; to avoid confusion. Anyway, enough mush, on with the fanfic!**

 **Chapter 3:Friends**

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

Metal Sonic reactivated and immediately began running system diagnostics checks.

 _All damage has been repaired…_

 _Armor has been upgraded…_

 _Shielding and cloaking have been added…_

 _Weapons are… still offline?_

Metal saw that Bunnie and Nicole were talking with someone else in the next room. She was a female hedgehog, with light blue fur. The colour of her fur reminded Metal of all the pictures of Sonic as a child in Eggman's fugitive records, before his fur turned dark blue. Metal guessed she was a mechanic, due to her attire, which consisted of brown overalls, a pair of brown boots as well as a pair of goggles she was wearing on her forehead.

"Nicole, Bunnie, why are my weapons not reattached? Also, who is this?" Metal inquired.

"This… this is Typhoon, Metal. She'll be replacing me when it comes to repairing you, Metal I… haven't been that much of a help to Nicole." Bunnie said, her shoulders tensing slightly while she rolled her eyes, all very awkwardly.

"That much help? You didn't help at all! You stood and looked on while Idid all the work!" Nicole yelled, crossing her arms afterward.

"So, yeah that's why we both decided it'd be better if we replaced me with someone who knew what they were doin'." Said Bunnie.

"Typhoon definitely is not your real name, what is it?" Metal asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Sorry, but that's classified information." Typhoon said.

"That is NOT an acceptable response." Metal replied, getting slightly annoyed.

"Jeez, calm down buddy. You look like a… boiling kettle." Typhoon joked, making both Bunnie and Nicole snicker. Even Metal couldn't help but smirk.

"With a sense of humour like that, you must be family of Sonic." Metal shot back.

"The Metal man has a sense of humour! Wow, what else do ya have in store for me?" Typhoon said, winking at Metal.

Metal may have metaphorically been born yesterday, but he knew what that wink meant.

 _She's flirting with me. Metal didn't know a whole lot about relationships, but he knew that flirting was an organic's way of trying to start a romantic relationship with their preferred partner._

"Quit looking at me like that, I'm not tryin' to flirt with ya, jeez I was joking around." Typhoon said after seeing the expression on his face.

For some reason, Metal felt regret… but why? He didn't want a relationship with Typhoon, but something else inside of him was telling him otherwise. Metal inwardly sighed.

 _Emotions are so... complicated. How could anyone enjoy this?_

"Hey, we can be friends, right?" Typhoon said.

Eggman had programmed Metal Sonic to know nearly everything on sentient behavior in case Eggman ever needed to torture someone for information. Nearly everything advanced, that is. Eggman's mistake was leaving out most basic things. It was little things like these that ensured Eggman's defeat nearly all the time.

"Friends?" Metal asked, looking confused.

"You know, people you can trust and rely on, people that you care about only second to your family. People who would look out for you and who you would look out for." Typhoon told Metal.

"Family?" Metal asked again, still just as confused.

"Family? The people who you're biologically related to, silly. Well, not necessarily, it can be anyone who you have a strong bond with as well. I guess Shard you could consider as your brother then, since you guys are both Metal Sonic units and self-aware." Typhoon explained.

 _Ah, yes. I remember Shard. He was the first Metal Sonic unit to gain self-awareness._

"Yes, I am quite aware of the similarities between me and Shard." Metal said.

"Kinda strange though…" Typhoon said, stroking her chin.

"What do you mean?" Metal asked.

"I mean it's strange that Eggman still hasn't picked up the fact that you're self-aware." Typhoon said.

 **Meanwhile onboard the Egg Fleet's Capital ship, the Lancer…**

"WHAAATTT!?"" Eggman screamed at Snively, grabbing his collar and bringing Snively's face so close to his that Snively could feel Eggman's breath on him.

"Errm… sir, the uh… Metal sonic unit wasn't programmed with the AI prohibitors and what's more, it has been online for more than 3 hours…"

"Listen to me! You find that Metal Sonic Unit and you destroy it at all costs! Kill anyone who gets in your way! I will not have what happened with Metal Overlord and that rogue Metal Sonic happen again! Don't just stand there! Mobilize 3 of our ships to that Metal Unit's last known location!" Eggman yelled, frustration and anger in his voice.

"And if he happens to be in a settlement of some kind sir?" Snively asked.

"There can be no witnesses. Get in, eliminate the Metal unit and get out. You know what to do." Eggman said.

"Yes sir." Snively replied, walking away, out of the bridge.

While Eggman was Snively's uncle, he called him sir because it was one of the many things that Eggman had forced him to agree to. Snively secretly hated his uncle and had constantly tried to betray him. However, in this scenario Snively had agreed with his Uncle's judgement. Another self-aware Metal Sonic unit, probably under possession by the freedom fighters already, was a threat, a threat that needed to be eliminated. Eggman watched on through his window on the bridge as 3 of his ships took off for… Eggman looked at the coordinates. He then slightly frowned and sighed.

"Knothole."

Eggman knew with certainty that he was going to lose at least 1 of his ships. But regardless, this was important.

 **Back at Knothole…**

Bunnie ran into the room where Metal, Typhoon and Nicole were conversing.

"Guys, we got 3 ships from the Egg Fleet inbound!" Bunnie yelled.

 _Oh no... He's found me._

 **Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway I wish you all a great weekend!**


	4. Attack on Knothole

**Alright Guys, slight cursing from this chapter onward. You have been warned… SO DON'T SPAM ME WITH MESSAGES SAYING "Why is there cussing?!"**

 **Chapter 4:Attack on Knothole**

"Guys, we got company!" Bunnie yelled at the top of her voice.

 _He's found me… oh no…._

"How many?" Metal asked, signs of worry in his voice. He'd never experienced this feeling of… dread before. Was it fear?

"3 ships." Bunnie replied. "Sugah, this ain't good. Last time Eggman attacked us with the Egg Fleet we barely made it. He's only made the fleet much stronger since then. It'd literally take a miracle from the lord himself to get us outta this one."

"Luckily for you Bunnie, I specialize in-what is HE doing here?!" Sonic said, shocked and eyes wide open, standing frozen in the doorway.

"Nice to see you too." Metal replied smugly, crossing his arms. "Anyway, Nicole, how long do we have till the ships reach us?" Metal asked.

"At their current speed, I calculate that they will arrive in about 15 minutes." Nicole replied. "However, I do not know if Eggman has upgraded their engines, so I shall keep you informed should anything bad happen."

"Would you PLEASE get out of the doorway-what?" Knuckles said, just as surprised as Sonic, but shook it off.

"Listen, we need to start evacuating people, Nicole." Metal said.

"Agreed. Alright everyone, you heard Metal, let's move!" Nicole said.

Everyone left the room, except for Sonic, Nicole and Metal.

"I-uh, still wanna know what he's doin' here!" Sonic said still in shock.

"I gained self-awareness." Metal replied.

"WHAT?!" Sonic replied, even more shocked than before.

"Really, you Didn't think that when you first saw him? Wow, Sonic you're really starting to slip!"

A Metal Sonic unit similar to Metal stepped out of the doorway except it's metal was coloured black with yellow stripes.

 _Shard._

"Well, well, well. I NEVER expected this! Look who finally became self-aware! I was getting bored being the only self-aware machine around here!" Shard said.

Nicole walked up to Shard and kissed him on the cheek.

"You forget about me already?" Nicole teased.

Shard chuckled.

"Not like there's any other female AIs around here." Shard replied.

"So… you two…"

"Yep". Both Shard and Nicole replied.

Metal shook off his shock, now he knew how Sonic felt right now.

"Anyway, that's not important right now, what's important is that we distract the Egg Fleet's ships while the civilians get to safety." Metal said.

"Alright let's… Nicole? Babe, what's wrong?" Shard asked, concern in his voice.

"The ships, they've… picked up speed out of nowhere! They'll be here in less than 3 minutes!" Nicole said, her trembling hand covering her mouth.

"Relax Nicole, we got this. Now come on, we gotta get you outta here too!" Shard said, ejecting what look like a programming chip out of the console and plugging it into the back of his head. The second he unplugged the chip, the hologram of Nicole vanished.

"I'll go warn the others. You guys help distracting the ships when they come!" Sonic said, zooming off at full speed. Then he came back. "I still want an explanation later, though!" Sonic said, taking off again.

"C'mon bud, let's go. I'll take point." Shard said.

Both Metal and Shard stepped outside to see tons of people, leaving Knothole in trucks, airships, boats, you name it. At this point of Mobius' history there were tons of methods of transport. And then Metal and Shard saw them. Three ships, flying past the mountains off in the distance, slowly revealing themselves as they flew out of the clouds. Shard was shocked at the size of the second Egg Fleet's ships. They made the ships of the first Egg Fleet look puny!

"Well… here they come." Metal said.

The dreadnought launched a barrage of missiles, none of them missing their target. Buildings exploded all around Metal and Shard, splinters of wood scattering everywhere. The screams of innocents could be heard all around them. Screams of fear.

"Damn! We need more time!" Shard said.

 _He's right. At this rate, most of the civilians aren't going to make it out alive._

Suddenly the ships froze and all time around them stopped.

 _Chaos control. Has to be._

A hedgehog with black fur and red stripes had appeared out of nowhere.

 _Shadow._

Sonic, Shadow and Silver, had been named the miracle trio. Why? Everytime one of them showed up, something happened that would change the tide of a battle completely.

"Shard, do they have a chaos emerald stored somewhere? I could use it to prolong the chaos control by another half hour." Shadow said.

"Hold on, I'll get it right now." Shard said, zooming off and then coming back, all within 2 seconds.

"Here you go." Shard said, handing Shadow the Chaos emerald.

"Right. Now we can destroy these-"

"Wait." Metal said, interrupting Shadow. Both Shadow and Shard looked at Metal with confusion.

"What do you mean wait?!" Shard demanded to know.

"We could reprogram those ships to fight for us. We could use them in our fight against the Egg fleet." Metal replied.

Shard and Shadow looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Metal, let me and Shadow talk it over." Shard said.

 **And that's where you guys come in! I will be having a poll up until Tuesday for this, so decide! Should they destroy the ships or use them? It's all up to you guys!**

 **As always, have a great weekend!**


	5. Unexpected Surprise

**Alright guys, before this chapter begins, I feel like I should say something. Even if you don't have an account on fanfiction, just leave a review or send me a private message and give me your thoughts on the chapter. The amount of people who have lied to me about their age because they thought I was going to smite them is unreal. Seriously, don't be afraid to leave a review, I really would like to know what you people think. I know how most people feel because that's how I used to be. I would just read a fanfic and then leave without leaving a review or saying anything. I write these stories because the people that read these can give me ideas for my fanfic and help make it better through reviews or private messages, if you like. I don't do this for the fame, I just genuinely enjoy writing these stories for you guys. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprise**

Shadow and Shard both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well. We'll go with your plan." Shadow said.

"Erm… shouldn't we unfreeze some more people to help us, like Sonic and Tails?" Shard asked.

"Tails can give me a lift up towards the ships, but do we REALLY need Sonic? The more people I unfreeze, the more time I take away from chaos control. If I had all seven chaos emeralds I could hold this with an infinite amount of people. But unfortunately, I only have one." Shadow said.

"Okay, okay, no need to get upset, jeez, I was only suggesting it…" Shard replied.

"I'll go get Tails." Metal said, zooming off toward the Tornado's docking bay.

(A/N: The tornado is Tail's plane, if you didn't know that.)

Metal had found Tails just outside the bay, looking up at the ships in shock, still frozen. Metal turned on the built-in communicator that Typhoon had installed.

"Shadow, Metal here. How do I unfreeze Tails?" Metal asked.

"Just touch him, if you touch anyone outside of chaos control, they unfreeze instantly." Shadow said.

Metal touched Tails and, just like Shadow said, he unfroze. However, when Tails saw Metal, he thought Metal was about to kill him, so he took out his red arm cannon and fired straight into Metal's chest, making him fly backwards.

 _It happened twice! It happened twice!_

"Wait! Don't shoot, I'm on your side!" Metal yelled, before he got shot again.

"What do you want, Metal Sonic, the city's under attack!" Tails asked, still pointing his cannon at Metal.

"Shadow's got chaos control active, but we need you to help get him to the ships with me and Shard, so he can help us in case anything goes wrong." Metal explained.

"Fine. I'll help, but don't expect me to trust you just yet. Tails said, getting in the Tornado and prepping it for takeoff.

"I'll get Shadow." Metal said, zooming off.

 _ **A few brief moments later…**_

Metal, Shard, Shadow and Tails had arrived on the dreadnought. Strange, they thought, that there were no Badniks or other Metal unit's onboard.

"I'll keep the Tornado prepped in case there's trouble." Tails said.

Shadow suddenly fell on his knees, trembling.

"Shadow are you okay!? What's wrong!? Metal asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, but… struggling to keep hold of chaos control, so I can't help you. You need to hurry." Shadow said, clutching the emerald so hard that Metal thought it might break.

"Right. Come on shard, let's go." Metal said, taking off for the bridge of the dreadnought with Shard close behind.

 _ **Inside the ship…**_

Metal and Shard came up on the doors to the bridge, which were sealed shut. Metal looked for a control panel to hack the door when he heard Shard make a coughing noise. He turned around and saw that Shard was pointing to his adaptive arm, now morphed into a cannon. Metal realized what he was about to do and quickly moved out of the way as Shard blew a massive hole where the door was. As Metal and Shard moved into the bridge room, they were shocked at what they saw.

"I-impossible!" Metal said, dumbstruck.

Snively and most of the crew on the dreadnought were in the bridge.

"What's the matter, Metal Sonic? Cat got your tongue?" Snively said, snickering.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger ending and for how short this chapter was, but hey, YOU don't have to plan this stuff and get it done before Friday. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and also if this chapter reaches 1 like, I'll send a banana to your house, no cost involved. This is not a scam, I repeat, THIS IS NOT A SCA-**


	6. Pain and Loss

**Hey, what's up guys? Vanossgaming here, bringing you more daily content. But without further ado, let's get straight into the video.**

 **Chapter 6:Pain and Loss**

Metal was frustrated. Neither him nor Shard could do anything. They were vastly outnumbered by Snively's forces. All they could do was listen to whatever bargain Snively had to offer.

"Unfortunately Metal, you must be destroyed as you are a threat to both me and my uncle." Snively stated.

 _Nevermind._

"Wait!" Metal yelled. "Look, if you want to destroy me, do it now, but leave everyone else alone."

"Metal, but-" Shard protested, but was cut off by Metal raising an open palm, a sign of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Metal then saw text appear on his optical units. It was Nicole communicating with him. "It seems that Eggman has found a way to protect himself and his troops from the influence of Chaos Control."

 _Really? I didn't know that Nicole! Tell me something I don't know!_

"Smartass. Anyway, we need to-" Nicole's text was cut off as Snively fired a powerful plasma blast powered by a Chaos emerald straight through Shard's chest, leaving a hole and completely destroying his power gem.

"Heh… Never saw that comin' now did ya?" Shard said, just before collapsing on the floor. "Shard! Metal yelled rushing to Shard's side. "M-metal… Nicole…"

"Right." Metal said, taking the programming chip Nicole was on out of Shard's head and placing it in his. Nicole then appeared. She looked like she was holding back tears.

"Metal what are you-" Nicole protested, but was cut off by Shard.

"Nicole... listen… I love you. Don't ever forget that… I… love…" and just like that, Shard was dead. Nicole started crying, tears flowing down her cheeks, disappearing from Metal's HUD(Heads Up Display). But whilst sadness and grief were taking their toll on Nicole right now, Metal felt something different… an urge to kill Snively, no matter what. It was anger, and it was growing stronger within him every second.

"Sorry Metal, but doctor's orders. No witnesses." Snively said, grinning. "Also, did you really think I didn't know you were communicating in secret? I am a master of deception! You can't fool me!" Snively remarked, still grinning.

Eventually, Metal lost it. He charged energy within his central firing chamber in his chest, the energy ball growing bigger and bigger by the second. Snively panicked when he saw this and ducked behind a desk as Metal unleashed a massive energy blast out of his body, disintegrating every Egg soldier, Badnik and Metal unit in the room. The only one left was Snively. Metal charged at Snively, clamping his hands around Snively's neck so hard you could hear his spine cracking.

"All Egg ships! Fire on Knothole!" Snively commanded, with the shots firing and hitting the city just a split second later.

"This… is for Shard!" Metal yelled, crushing Snively's windpipe and spinal cord, killing him instantly. He then discarded Snively's body like a bag of trash throwing it on the floor. Nicole then reappeared.

"Metal… the virus…" Nicole said, still a bit unsettled from what just happened.

"Right." Metal said, moving over to the console and plugging in the chip with the virus on it. As the virus finished, all the ships stopped firing.

"Well… we have 3 Egg ships now and no idea what to do with them." Nicole said.

"I'm first going to assess the damage done to Knothole by those last few shots fired from the ships." Metal said, flying outside of the ship's hangar and taking off toward the city.

 _ **A short moment later**_

Metal arrived at the city, witnessing all the destruction caused by the 3 Egg ships. Buildings were either destroyed or caught on fire and most people were tending to the wounded, while an unlucky few were weeping with sorrow at their loved ones' dead bodies. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw next. He turned a corner and saw the body of a female hedgehog. With light blue fur. In mechanic's attire. Fear filled Metal as he realized who it was.

 _Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no! Typhoon!_

 **Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if this fanfic reaches one like, I will send you your very own lifetime supply of Sonic the hedgehog body pillows. This is not a scam, I repeat, THIS IS NOT A SCA-**


	7. A Deadly Bargain

**Hey what's up guys? Pewdiepie here with more call of duty gameplay for you guys. Let's get straight into the video and I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7: A deadly bargain**

 _Typhoon, please, you can't be dead! Not now! Not after we just met!_

Metal scanned Typhoon for a pulse. He found it. The pulse was incredibly weak, but it was there. Metal breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

 _Oh, thank god, thank god!_

"Metal." Nicole said. "We need to get her to a hospital now if we want to keep her alive."

"Right." Metal replied, gently picking up Typhoon's body and flying towards the hospital, Typhoon in arms.

"Don't worry, Typhoon. I won't let you die, not while I'm still active, I promise you that. I won't lose another friend to Eggman. Ever."

 _ **Time skip a few seconds ahead**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO SPACE!" Metal shouted at one of the nurses.

The nurse nervously replied," T-there's no space, Mr. Metal, we have our hands full with tons of wounded and we have no more spare cryo-suspension chambers. If you could get us more we'd be able to help her, but for now we're going to have to put her on hold."

Metal let out a frustrated growl. "Fine. I'll find some other accommodations for her in the meanwhile, then." Metal hesitantly agreed.

The nurse then started to ease up a little bit. "We here at the hospital thank you for your understanding, sir. We'll notify you when there is an open spot available." The nurse calmly replied.

Metal then left the hospital, taking off for the only place he knew that had an extra cryo-chamber. The recently captured dreadnought, Metal thought, had to have cryo-pods in them, as they were military grade warships that needed military grade medical equipment. Metal landed on the warship and dashed like crazy towards the ship's med bay, where upon entering, he found a cryo-pod, untouched. He swiftly and carefully put Typhoon's body into the pod and closed the hatch again. He then activated the pod by the console and watched as Typhoon's vital readings appeared on the console.

 _Cryogenic suspension operation: successful._

 _Warning: Patient has a severe blood loss problem and removal of patient's body from the cryo chamber can result in the patient's death._

 _Recommended action: Patient should be roboticized as patient's organic body is too injured for survival._

 _Okay, that's Typhoon taken care of…_

Metal then remembered shard's body was still by the bridge. He arrived by the bridge and picked Shard's body up, gently laying it down on one of the nearby tables.

"Nicole, are you sure there's no way we can bring him back?" Metal asked.

"Yes Metal, I'm sure there is no way we can bring Shard back. Mobius no longer has the resources available to make even one power gem." Nicole sadly admitted.

Metal sighed, then looked back at Shard's body. "Sleep well, brother." Metal said before retrieving the chaos emerald that Snively had. He then realized that he completely forgot about Shadow and Tails! He went back to the deck of the ship, finding Tails and a passed out Shadow.

"Sorry for taking so long, Tails. I would've been out sooner if it wsn't for-"

"I know what happened Metal, I saw the whole thing." Tails said.

"then you know what happened to-"

"Yup. Tell Nicole I'm sorry for her loss." Tails said grimly. "Shouldn't you uh… plug her into the ship?" Tails asked.

"No need. Remote access." Metal said.

Then Metal received a message from… Eggman. It said that he had to come to the Egg Fleet's mobile space station and flagship, the Death Egg, but he had to come alone.

Metal then took Nicole out and handed her to Tails.

"Keep her safe, Tails. I need to go somewhere. Alone." Metal said, before taking off for the direction of the Death Egg.

 _ **A few moments later**_

Metal finally reached the Death Egg and landed in the docking bay. And who was there at the other end? None other than Eggman himself. Eggman slowly walked to the other end of the bay, slowly clapping and chuckling softly. "I must congratulate you, Metal. Not even I could get rid of Snively, he was as stubborn as a mule." Eggman then stopped clapping. "Nevertheless, I'm not someone who likes to beat around the bush, so I'll get straight to the point. I know why you're here. You need your friend roboticized. I have the roboticizer you need. There is just one thing I ask in return for my roboticizer. You are to complete your original mission. Destroy the freedom fighters, and I'll give you want you want. I'll let you think it over for a few minutes." Eggman said.

 _Gah! I couldn't betray them, not a chance, but… Typhoon… that cryo pod won't preserve her life forever. I've no choice…_

"Fine. I accept." Metal said.

"Good. I'm certain that the Freedom fighters had two chaos emeralds, if I'm not mistaken?" Eggman inquired.

"Yes, they do." Metal answered.

"Excellent. Here." Eggman said, handing Metal 3 chaos emeralds. "Three of the five chaos emeralds I currently possess. Use their power, combined with the power of the other two that the freedom fighters have, and annihilate them."

Metal then absorbed the 3 chaos emeralds into his being, increasing his power dramatically.

"Now go, Metal, and bring peace to the Eggman Empire." Eggman said.

"Yes, Doctor." Metal said, leaving the Death Egg and taking off for Knothole.

 **Alright guys, I do hope you enjoyed this video and if we reach 1 like, you will instantly be given a free copy of Star Wars episode 8. THIS IS NOT A SCAM, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A SCA-**


	8. Important Notice

**Important Notice!**

Chapter 8 of Self-awareness will be postponed to next Friday as I have exams next week, so I won't have as much time to work on the story. It's not all bad, as chapter 8 will be a nice, long chapter, I guarantee you, since it is the chapter that involves Metal's total turn from hero into villain. Thank you all for your continued support, and I will see you all next Friday with Chapter 8: Fall of a hero, Birth of a villain.


	9. The Truth About the Master Emerald

**The truth about the Master Emerald: Bonus chapter!**

 **That's right, I'm treating you all to a bonus chapter, since there's a high chance the next chapter will be postponed for a bit. This chapter takes place during chapter one of Self-awareness. It also includes the Shadow Man from my other one-shot. I suggest you read the one-shot first then come back to this chapter for more insight into his character and why he's here. It's literally called 'The Shadow Man". Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 _Finally. I haven't had a day of peace and quiet in a while._ Knuckles thought, as he sat beside the Master Emerald, meditating. The Master Emerald's energies are so powerful that it rivals all seven chaos emeralds in power. While Knuckles was getting lost in thought, the Master Emerald started faintly glowing, meaning someone was trying to contact him. _Well, so much for my day of peace and quiet. Alright, this had better be important._ Knuckles lightly tapped the Master Emerald and the faintly static, holographic image of a man with black robes, with a hood over his head appeared inside the emerald. Knuckles couldn't see anything above the man's nose. He knew just from the way the guy looked that he was trouble.

"Greetings, guardian of Angel Island. You may call me 'Tenebris'. I need to speak to you about the Master Emerald." Tenebris spoke.

"Go on…" Knuckles said.

"Did you know there are SIX other Master Emeralds out there?" Tenebris said.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles yelled in shock. "But power like that shouldn't even…"

"I know. Your ancestors split them up and hid them all across the galaxy from those who would abuse their power. Now, their location is close to being discovered. You must help me find them!" Tenebris said.

"And I should trust you because…?" Knuckles inquired.

"Because I am currently the only one who knows their location… Tenebris then turned around. "We shall talk again later. I must cut off communication to avoid being caught. DO NOT tell ANYONE about this."

"Understood." Knuckles replied, before Tenebris' hologram disappeared. _I still can't believe it. There are… more!_

 **There you have it guys! Before I go, I recommend you check out Inoubliable 99's profile and his story, but go easy on him, it's his first fanfic. On a side note, if this chapter reaches 1 like, I will sleep with a cactus to rest on instead of my pillow.**


	10. Fall of a hero,birth of a villain part 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry for this chapter being EXTREMELY late, but alas, it is finally here!**

 **Chapter 8: Fall of a hero, birth of a villain part 1**

Metal Sonic was en route to Knothole, thinking about Typhoon, worrying about how much time she had left. He then stopped for a moment to look at the beautiful scenery around him and observed how peaceful everything was. The dense forest vegetation seemed to go on for miles before ending near the base of a massive snow covered mountain. He heard nothing but the chirping of birds in the distance. This was nothing like the cities, which were all noisy, sometimes to the point where he couldn't hear himself think. He struggled to grasp how Eggman could want to destroy all of this. Just as he was about to start moving again, he was hit by a psykinetic blast, crashing onto the forest floor, blowing away several trees and leaving a massive crater. He lifted himself out of the crater and looked up. At first he couldn't see the figure clearly because of all the sunlight, but when it got closer, Metal saw who it was.

 _Silver._

The psykinetic hedgehog lowered himself so that he was level with Metal(A/N: OMG that rhymed!)

"You're not going any further than this, Metal, I know what you're going to do, and I'm going to stop you!" Silver said, the psykinetic energy field enveloping him growing bigger and brighter as his levels of anger rose. "My future was ALREADY crap enough! You just ruined it even more!" The energy field was growing so intense that it was starting to move Metal a bit. Any more and he would have been blown back. "Amy, Sally, Rotor, Tails… the amount of innocent people you've killed… I… WILL… MAKE… YOU… PAY!" Six Chaos Emeralds floated out of Silver's backpack and then were absorbed into Silver, adding their power to his. He then quickly charged up a massive blast then fired at Metal, making him fly back and crash into the ground again, leaving a trail of destruction. Metal then absorbed the power of the 3 emeralds he had, charging towards Silver, delivering a powerful right hand to his face, followed by a flurry of kicks to his chest, followed by a roundhouse kick, making him fly into a boulder.

"What!? How!?" Silver said, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Metal. Put me on." Eggman ordered. Metal obeyed, outstretching his arm and opening his hand, a red hologram of Eggman appearing. "You see Silver, the reason Metal is equal to you in power is because I've modified the Emeralds in my possession to allow the user to use both the positive and negative energies it possesses. However, naturally 'good' people only use positive energy, while 'evil' people only use negative energy. Basically, Metal has the power of six chaos emeralds, since the power of the three in his possession has been doubled."

"Heh. You… really are sad, Metal. Even with the gift of artificial intelligence, you're still Eggman's tool." This comment made Metal's anger flare up, making Metal launch hundreds of plasma bolts towards Silver in a matter of seconds. Silver effortlessly dodged all of them by teleporting. However, Metal had predicted where he was going to teleport and shot another blast, sending him flying.

"Damn it." Silver muttered, recovering midair. He then lifted 3 boulders and launched them at Metal, however, Metal evaded all of them and fired another blast at Silver, which he dodged. Metal then started charging up energy in his hands (DBZ Galick-gun style!). Silver saw this and began charging up too, only he was using that energy to create a giant psykinetic energy ball. Metal fired a massive beam of red-coloured energy at Silver, while Silver launched the psykinetic ball at Metal, both clashing with each other. Both Metal and Silver were putting all their effort into pushing away the other's deadly energy.

Meanwhile, Eggman was observing the fight from the safety of the Death Egg, with a look of nervousness on his face. He could not allow Metal to be destroyed now. "Send Metal the other two chaos emeralds in my possession." Eggman commanded. The Death Egg's onboard computer responded, "But sir-"

"Just. Do it." Eggman commanded.

"Yes sir. Launching egg capsule now." Eggman watched as the egg capsule containing the last two chaos emeralds that he had flying off into the distance. "I really hope this isn't a mistake."

Back at the site of Silver and Metal's clash, both of them were struggling against the other in a desperate fight for survival.

"Metal! I'm sending my other two chaos emeralds to help you! It should arrive any second now!" Eggman said over the communication device that he had given Metal. Metal looked up as he saw one of Eggman's egg capsules exploding with two chaos emeralds floating out towards him, adding their power to his, eventually getting absorbed by his body. Metal could feel his power rising, and effortlessly pushed back Silver's psykinetic ball, making him crash violently into the ground, shortly followed by a massive explosion. Metal saw Silver's unconscious body in the crater.

 _Wow. He's got endurance, I can't believe his body didn't disintegrate._

"Metal, take his chaos emeralds! That'll make your job a whole lot- WHAT! Metal, to your right, kill him!" Metal looked and he saw that a male walrus had spotted him and was now running back to Knothole. Or, attempting to anyway. His weight didn't help at all. Metal recognized who it was as soon as he saw him.

 _Rotor._

Metal quickly got the six chaos emeralds from Silver and absorbed them into his body, giving him the power of 16 chaos emeralds, the equivalent of two super transformations worth of power.

"This power… is incredible!" Metal started becoming power hungry from the amount of power he possessed, laughing hysterically and even shaking, it was like his old personality was gone, consumed by something twisted and dark.

"And there are more where that comes from, remember we still have two more chaos emeralds in Knothole and the master emerald!" Eggman exclaimed, a huge evil grin on his face.

Metal used chaos control to slow down time to the point where it seemed everything had stopped moving completely, then walked over to Rotor and pointed his fusion cannon at his face. "You know master, I think I'm starting to see where you're coming from. Sometimes, to get what you want, you have to… cut a few strings…" Metal then fired a shot through Rotor's chest, killing him. As Metal walked away, time was brought back to it's original state. As it did, Rotor dropped dead onto the floor, as Metal took off for Knothole.

 _ **A few moments later, at Knothole**_

Knothole wasn't doing too good after the attack, but what they didn't know was that things were going to get a lot worse. Metal had already taken the Chaos emerald from the ship, and was now heading for the one Shadow had, but since Shadow was unconscious, it was now in the possession of… Tails.

Metal had found Tails in the library, reading a book, but noticed that he didn't have the Chaos emerald on him.

"Hey Tails, uh… what happened to that Chaos emerald that Shadow had?" Metal asked, his entire body shaking from the power he had in him right now.

"Oh it's right down that hallway, why-" Tails was cut off as Metal quickly snapped his neck. He was so desperate for more power that he didn't care if anyone saw him do it. He quickly made his way down the hallway where he was stopped by two guards, who unfortunately got vapourized . He then broke the glass case, sounding the alarm, but he didn't care. He had tremendous power at his disposal now.

 _Now… time to uphold my promise._

 **Alright, hope you all enjoyed and if this fanfic reaches 1 like, ummmm… Michael! You have any suggestions for like gifts!? Are you f****n' serious!? Alright, peanut butter jars for everyone, one like= One peanut butter jar.**


	11. Fall of a hero,birth of a villain part 2

**Before this chapter starts, I just want to say that I will no longer be posting chapters on a weekly schedule, it puts way too much stress on me, since I have to balance my fanfiction life with my gaming and schoolwork as well as with my life in general. It just becomes WAY too much for me to handle, so I will upload at a pace I'm comfortable with from now on. Having to rush these chapters out just means you guys end up with pieces of garbage. I'll probably redo the first few chapters of this fanfic, as well as the one-shot, because that was a piece of crap, but nevertheless, here's the chapter!**

 **Fall of a hero, birth of a villain part 2**

Sally's POV

 _It was a slightly worse day than usual, with many still worried sick about their injured friends and/or family in hospital, and those who weren't were still coming to terms with the ones they lost on that day. You know the old cliché they do sometimes in movies and cartoons, where one of the characters would say 'Well at least this couldn't get any worse' then the situation of his entire group would get much worse? I used to laugh or at the very least chuckle every time I saw that cliché happen. Not today though. The thought literally crossed my mind and a split second later, I heard one of the alarm sirens sound. It was coming from the library. I dashed as fast as I could towards the library, where I saw a ton of soldiers surrounding the building, with hundreds of onlookers. Some of the soldiers looked like they were trying to get the onlookers away from the building. I approached one of the soldiers, I needed to know what was going on._

"Excuse me, soldier!" I yelled, drawing the attention of one of the soldiers to me.

"Princess, you shouldn't be here, this place is dangerous!" The soldier replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The guard lowered his gaze, looking upset about something.

"It… it's Tails, princess. Our response team we sent in found his dead body when they went in."

"Oh… oh no, that's awful! Sonic's not going to take this well at all!" _The last time Sonic lost someone close, he turned into that awful dark form of his and massacred the entire Efrika Egg army. I really don't like seeing him or anyone else get upset._

"That's not all, princess. Two of our guards we placed in charge of keeping Shadow's chaos emerald safe are missing. We believe whoever wants it is in that building.

 _My younger self would've wondered, "Who could do something like this?" Nowadays I rarely ask that question anymore, since incidents like these are commonplace now. My thoughts were cut off when I heard the soldier shouting into the radio._

"Come in, Alpha! DAMN IT!" The soldier yelled. "Princess, we need to get you out of here now! We've just lost contact with Alpha, our last squad in that buildi-" The soldier was cut off by an explosion tearing a hole through the side off the library wall, and through it, a figure emerged from the smoke.

 _Metal. I knew all along he'd have a secret agenda._

Metal turned his head towards Sally.

"Princess! There you are!" Metal said, firing a beam at Sally. The soldier threw himself in front of Sally, but the beam pierced his chest and went through Sally as well.

"Princess… no….." The soldier murmured, looking at Sally's body, just before bleeding out and dying.

Metal hovered over the princess's body, looking at it for a moment. Then, a twisted idea went through his head, and an ear to ear smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Metal, you little genius, you." Metal murmured to himself, throwing Sally's body over his shoulder, flew higher up into the air and looked for Sonic's house. He had found it, flew to it and threw Sally's body down right in front of the doorway. He also heard loud snoring from the other side of the door. "Lazy ass must be sleep." Metal murmured to himself, proceeding to bang loudly on the door. "That oughta get his attention."

Metal took off into the sky, then looked down with a smile on his face as he saw Sonic staring with a horrified look on his face when he saw his face. But for Metal it got even better when Sonic got on his knees and screamed in pain at the loss of the one he loved.

"Now to end this." Metal said, raising an open palm above his head and to the sky. He conjured up a massive plasma ball in his palm, using most of his energy. "This is gonna take a lot a power, but it'll get the job done a lot faster."

The citizens of Knothole looked up to the sky and watched in terror as the plasma ball got bigger and bigger.

"Say good night furballs!" Metal yelled, however, just as he was about to throw the plasma ball, a rocket launched from one of the silos and was heading straight towards the Egg carrier that Typhoon was on, causing Metal's memories to flood back. "Oh no… TYPHOON!" Metal flew toward the ship but it was too late. The missile collided with the ship, causing a huge electromagnetic shockwave that shut down both Metal's systems as well as that of the ship, causing both to plummet to the ground with the chaos emeralds.

 **Alright, now before this chapter ends, I just REALLY want to thank all of you for being so patient with me. It has been literally three months since I posted the last chapter. I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible, because I'm not going to have a lot of time since I'm busy with exams at the moment. But yeah, that's all for now, I'll see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
